total_drama_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bye Bye Nikki?
"Bye Bye Nikki?" is the twelfth and thirteenth episodes of the fourth season of 6teen and the ninetieth and ninety-first episodes overall. The episodes aired on February 11, 2010, and make up the series finale. Synopsis Part 1 While Jen excitedly talks about wanting to travel with the Gang, Nikki reveals her family might be moving away because her dad got a job offer. Meanwhile, Jude loses his house keys and his parents are out of town, leaving him locked out of his house. Jen deals with the news of Nikki leaving by pretending it's not happening, while Jonesy acts like he doesn't care. Wyatt begins writing songs about her leaving, which even the happy songs come out depressing, and Caitlin just cries her way through it. Jonesy slowly works through the stages of grief, but when he reaches the depression stage, he decides he wont do the final stage, acceptance, and instead will find a way for her to stay. With Caitlin pretending to work for Mr. Wong's new job, they move his interview to the mall. Jonesy dresses as Mr. Wong and goes to his actual interview, intending to fail it and cause him to lose the job, while Jude dresses as an interviewer to distract the real Mr. Wong. Later that day, Caitlin discovers that Jude has been living inside The Lemon, but shortly after he's forced to leave by Ron. Meanwhile Nikki finally breaks down about not wanting to move and tries to find a way to convince her parents to let her stay behind while they move. Jen's mom decides she's willing to consider letting Nikki move in for the rest of the school year, but Nikki's parents reject the idea because it would mean her living with her boyfriend. With Caitlin's advice, they fake a break-up. Jude begins trying to find different spots in the mall to live where Ron wont find him, but is either kicked out of or found at every spot. Despite his best efforts to throw the interview, Jonesy accidentally gets Mr. Wong the position he was going for. Jude also accidentally tells Mr. Wong he's hired after finding out that he used to long board. Thinking her and Jonesy had broken up, Mr. Wong agrees to Nikki having a trial sleepover with Jen. That night, Jen's obsessively clean nature, as well as her talking in her sleep, begins to annoy Nikki. Ron finds Jude sleeping in a store again and decides to ban him from the mall. Overnight, Nikki sleepwalked into the pool, being stuck outside until the next morning, causing Nikki to realize staying with Jen might not be the best option for her either. Part 2 While scouting for houses, Nikki realizes that it's worse than she thought there. When she gets back she explains her parents agreed to stay if she can list 100 reasons not to move. She also tells Jonesy that if her parents make her move, they should break up for real. Jude decides to stay awake until the weekend when his parents get back to avoid being caught by Ron sleeping in the mall. While at Jen's she walks in on Nikki and Jonesy making out on their bed, causing the two to both get more uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room which eventually leads to the decision that they don't work as roommates at all. Jude spends the night inside Things That Beep watching movies to stay awake, while Ron searches the mall for him. Finally accepting that Nikki is leaving, the rest of the Gang prepare to throw her a party at Grind Me. Unaware of where any of her friends are, Nikki thinks they're avoiding her on her last day there. While Caitlin is preparing a video, Nikki arrives early at Grind Me, and Jude is caught and arrested by Ron. While distracting her in the hallway, they finish setting up and finally bring her inside. They play her fairwell video, and also give her a laptop that they all pitched in on, allowing them to stay connected. In jail, Jude gives Ron a speech and convinces him to let him go to Nikki's party. Nikki gives everyone gifts, for Caitlin, it was her credit card that got cut up the day she joined the Gang, Jen the flyer for her very first snowboarding competition, Wyatt's gift is the first CD he ever recorded, which she's not actually giving to him, but rather reminding him that she still listens to his music, and Jude she got a new hat. Jonesy hides behind the couch to avoid saying bye to her, but after saying she'll always love him, he runs out and hugs her, prompting the rest of the Gang to hug her as well. After seeing how much Nikki and her friends love each other, her parents decide not to move. After seeing her dad upset about not taking the promotion, she decides they should leave and that they shouldn't have to sacrifice for her. While on her plane, Jonesy and Nikki repeatedly try to call each other, realizing it was a mistake to break up. They finally reach each other, and agree not to break up, before everyone says bye to Nikki over the phone. Cast and characters Additionally, Stanley appears, but has no lines. Part 1 Additionally, the cowboy, a Greeter God, the Penalty Box customer, and the Senior VP speak, but it's unknown who voiced them. Carl, Chad, and Mrs. Wong appear, but have no lines, and Darth Mall and Emma Masterson are mentioned. Part 2 Additionally, a flight attendant and some people on a plane speak, but it's unknown who voiced them. Blade, Betty the Chair, Chad, Charmaine, Courtney Masterson, the cowboy, Diego Garcia, Emma Masterson, Emma Masterson Jr., Mr. Garcia, George Bickerson, the Goths, Gracie Bickerson, Gwen, Hiro, Jason, Joanie, Julie, Mandy, the Penalty Box customer, Pokey the Panda, Robbie Garcia, Serena Stuart Goldstein, Tim, Tom, Tricia Holmes, Wayne, and Yummy Mummy appear, but have no lines. Christo and Star appear in flashbacks and have no lines. Notes and trivia General * This is the second two-part episode in 6teen, the first being "Labour Day." * Nikki reveals she sleepwalks when she's stressed. Continuity * Jonesy continues his trend of gaining and losing jobs, this time working a scarf and sunglasses kiosk and a sales associate at The Bubble Box. * Betty, the chair from "The Five Finger Discount," appears still at Things That Beep. * Nikki officially quits The Khaki Barn. * The cut up credit card she gives Caitlin is from "Take This Job and Squeeze it." * This episode features clips from several past episodes, including "Sweet 6teen," "Fish and Make Up," "Labour Day," "Unhappy Anniversary," "Lights Out," "Role Reversal," "Great Expectations," "J is For Genius," "Enter the Dragon," "Love at Worst Sight," "The Slow and the Even-Tempered," "Dirty Work," "Mr. and Mr. Perfect," "Baby, You Stink," "Oops, I Dialed It Again," "The Five Finger Discount," "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!," "Breaking Up With the Boss' Son," "Opposites Attack," "Going Underground," "Losing Your Lemon," "A Ding From Down Under," "Take This Job and Squeeze It," "Bring It On," "Out Of This World," "Clonesy," "The Fake Date," "Snow Job," "One Quiet Day," "Kylie Smylie," "The Khaki Girl," "Mr. Nice Guy," "Idol Time At the Mall," "The Sushi Connection," "The New Jonesy," "Smarten Up," "Major Unfaithfulness," "The Journal," "Stupid Over Cupid," "The List," "Another Day at the Office," "Welcome to the Darth Side," "Silent Butt Deadly," "Bicker Me Not," "Selling Out to the Burger Man," "Dude of the Living Dead," "Employee of the Month," "A Lime to Party," "Quit It," "Deck the Mall," "The One With the Text Message," "The Girls in the Band," "Life Slaver," "Career Day," "Cheepskates," "Over Exposed," "Wrestlemania," "Girlie Boys," "Boo, Dude!," "The Lords of Malltown," and "Midnight Madness." References * Sisterhood of the Wandering Shorts is a reference to The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants novel and film series. Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:6teen __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__